


We belong

by Mokona_Larg



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona_Larg/pseuds/Mokona_Larg
Summary: Una poción de lujuria es todo lo que le pedían. Un trabajo fácil sinceramente.





	We belong

—¿Cómo que no funcionó?— del otro lado del teléfono, se escuchó una voz con el volumen elevado —No sé qué decirle, porque esa poción es cien por ciento efectiva ¿está seguro de que colocó cinco gotas en un vaso de bebida alcohólica, cierto? No sirve de otra manera…

La discusión siguió por oros tres minutos, donde su cliente le aseguraba que sí, había puesto las cinco gotas en un vaso de whisky, sin hielo. Y él no podía imaginarse cómo es que no había funcionado. Era la primera vez que le pasaba y encima con un cliente que había llegado por medio de millonarias conexiones. Ser un gran brujo en estos tiempos no era fácil. Ya casi nadie creía que siguieran existiendo en realidad, la cantidad de farsantes iba en aumento y si hacías un solo error, perdías la confianza de aquellos pocos que pagaban por tu trabajo.  
Así que Kai no tuvo otra opción que ir a visitar a su cliente. Un hombre caprichoso, de baja estatura, con un gran cuidado en su imagen. Aunque él no le podría reprimir nada en ese punto, puesto que era igual de cuidadoso con la suya. Pero al llegar y ver como aquel hombre tenía un hermoso kimono de colores tibios y brillantes sin llegar a ser ridículo, se dio cuenta que le faltaba mucho por aprender en cuanto a estilo. Pasó al amplio departamento y se sentó en la sala, donde el más chico lo hizo con elegancia en el sillón más grande.

—No sé cómo decírselo de otro modo, pero su brebaje fue inútil— Kai reprimió las ganas de arrugar la nariz por aquel término —Lo único que le pedí fue que a mi amigo le agarrara un ataque de lujuria por mí, pero no sirvió— ahí el más bajo lo miró con frialdad y Kai suspiró.  
—Esa poción es una de las más fuertes que existen y solamente yo puedo hacerla, secreto de familia si quiere llamarlo de alguna manera, pero no hay nada que la supere— el otro rodó los ojos con sarcasmo y Kai esta vez no reprimió su expresión de descontento —Yo no soy quien comete errores, señor Takanori— el más chico frunció el cejo, dejando la postura cómoda y poniéndose rígido, mientras su voz reflejaba la furia que sentía.  
—No hice ningún error, señor mago— los ojos de Kai se hicieron más oscuros, provocando una pausa en el más chico.  
—Preferiría que dejara las burlas de lado, señor Takanori. Ahora ¿siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra?  
—Pero claro que lo hice.  
—Leyó entonces las contraindicaciones— a esto el rubio pestañeó con sorpresa, abrió los labios por algunos segundos y luego los cerró. Aquello era todo lo que el brujo necesitaba saber. Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó sobre el cómodo sillón —Mis pociones no son un truco barato, sino que cambian el cuerpo humano. Se requiere de cambios químicos para lograr la lujuria en alguien y mucho más para lo que usted quería al final, lo cuál es el amor incondicional de este amigo suyo ¿no es cierto?  
—Mi estado económico estaría asegurado si llego a contraer una unión civil con él, sí, eso es lo quiero— el morocho asintió.  
—Utilizo elementos naturales, químicos, para mis creaciones y, como son iguales a los medicamentos, pueden producir otros efectos, así que déjeme hacerle un par de preguntas.  
—De acuerdo, voy a traer algo para beber primero— el rubio no esperó respuesta y tomó una campanilla que tenía detrás de su sillón, haciéndola sonar. Una mujer demasiado delgada entró al salón, dejando entre ellos una bandeja con una jarra de agua y vasos, luego se retiró en el mismo silencio en el que apareció. Luego de que el más chico tomara un trago, le hizo señas al otro para que siguiera —¿Su amigo está enamorado de alguien más?  
—¿Eso que tiene que ver?  
—Bueno, si lo está, necesita otras dos pociones antes de que la lujuria haga efecto. Sacar el amor de una persona es más largo que enamorar— el rubio negó con la cabeza.  
—No lo sé.  
—Investigue eso, ahora ¿su amigo puede llegar a conseguir una poción?— el otro frunció el cejo —No somos muchos brujos en existencia, pero se puede crear una poción que dé inmunidad a muchas otras pociones.  
—No sabía eso, y no, no creo que sepa que existen los brujos— Kai asintió y el otro se inclinó hacia él —Y esa poción de inmunidad ¿cuánto cuesta?  
—Vi el dinero en su cuenta bancaria señor Takanori, no le alcanza ni para una gota.  
—Entonces necesito con más urgencia casarme con este amigo. Dígame que hacer para que se desenamore de quien sea.  
Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Kai hizo aparecer una lapicera y una hoja, escribió los nombres de las pociones, el tiempo en que tendrían el efecto deseado y su precio. Su cliente definitivamente gastaría lo que restaba de su dinero en esas pociones, pero parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su objetivo. Se despidió del rubio y salió del lugar. De camino a su casa entró a una cafetería y ordenó la bebida con más chocolate que tenían.

 

Al llegar, encontró a su amigo Reita en su departamento, sentado frente al gran televisor, con la consola de juegos encendida. Recibió un ‘hey’ de saludo y respondió de la misma manera. Se fue a duchar, luego realizó un par de trabajos pendientes, recibió el pago del señor Takanori y procedió a hacer la primera poción que debía darle a aquel amigo. Deshacer un amor era complicado, no para él por supuesto, pero para quien tuviera que olvidar ese amor. Era un tanto doloroso, muy confuso y causaba grandes migrañas. Aunque todo esto se lo dijo a su cliente, pareció no importarle demasiado. Debía dejar en reposo varios de sus trabajos por una par de horas, así que colocó las alarmas correspondientes y se fue a su sillón, con una botella de agua en su mano.  
—Voy a necesitar una de esas cosas de inmunidad Kai— el brujo pestañeó con sorpresa.  
—¿Alguien te quiso envenenar?— Reita, un hombre de cabello rubio y carácter dulce, que lo ocultaba con una actitud de rudeza, alzó los hombros, sin dejar de jugar.  
—Me dijiste que te avisara cuando al tomar algo sintiera sabor a tierra, bueno, lo sentí la semana pasada— el morocho se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y largando un quejido.  
—Tardo tres días en hacer eso y voy a necesitar tu sangre otra vez— el rubio hizo un sonido de disgusto —Es por su seguridad Reichan, si no fuera por mí algún otro brujo te hubiese hecho lo que quisiera.  
—Sí, sí, te lo agradezco de corazón, en serio— Kai negó con la cabeza al ver que el otro seguía mirando la pantalla. Chasqueó los dedos otra vez, apagando todo y provocando una gran queja en su amigo.  
—Salgamos a bailar, no tengo ganas de pasar un viernes por la noche mirándote jugar— Reita rodó los ojos y se recostó en el piso.  
—Está bien, pero me vas a tener que prestar ropa de nuevo porque estoy prácticamente en pijamas— el morocho asintió con una sonrisa y se paró con rapidez, caminando con ánimo hacia su gran armario.  
—Sabes que me encanta vestirte para salir Reichan.  
El rubio lo siguió con la mirada y solo cuando el otro se perdió de vista, se tapó la cara con las manos, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes. No le gustaba mucho salir a bailar, porque se sentía que no podía hacerlo, pero nunca podía decirle que no a Kai, mucho menos perderse la oportunidad de ver al morocho moverse en una pista de baile. Así que aunque no saliera por sus propios medios, siempre que podía acompañaba al morocho, y no estaba demás modelar para el otro. Siempre se sentía más apuesto cuando Kai lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de que salieran por la noche.

 

Casi una semana después, el señor Takanori lo llamó. No quería cometer ningún error esa vez, porque no le alcanzaría el dinero para otra oportunidad con esa poción en particular, así que Kai iría como un conocido más del rubio. Era una cena de gente con mucho dinero, una especie de beneficencia según le había informado su cliente. Se vistió con un pantalón ajustado, una camisa de seda y un chaleco encima. Tuvo que usar guantes ya que sus manos no habían perdido los tintes dorados y negros de un accidente en su taller. El lugar era la mansión de algún ricachón seguramente, no sabía de quién todavía, pero estaba seguro que iba a irse de esa fiesta con varios clientes nuevos. Kai estuvo rondando un poco, saludando y haciendo contactos hasta que dio con el señor Takanori. Vestía un traje que iba de negro hacia el rojo y francamente, Kai quedó enamorado del estilo que poseía su cliente.  
—Mi amigo ya vino ¿tengo que colocarla en una bebida alcohólica sin hielo también?— el morocho asintió y le pasó un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo.  
—Va a perder el color cuando este en la bebida. Recuerde: espere quince minutos y luego pregúntele si se quiere recostar. Va a perder el conocimiento por una media hora y es mejor que lo haga en un lugar cómodo.  
—Bien, quince minutos. Y no se va a negar cuándo se lo pregunte ¿verdad?  
—No, va a sentir un gran cansancio a los diez minutos y va a intentar lucharlo, pero va a estar casi inconsciente a los cinco minutos después, así que por favor, no pase de quince minutos. Si llega a perder el conocimiento en un lugar como este, lo van a llevar al hospital y van a descubrir droga en su cuerpo. Y no de la común— el rubio asintió y se marchó hacia dentro. Él siguió caminando por el patio, rodeándose de charlas.

Un par de minutos después, alguien se le acercó y al alzar la mirada, se sorprendió al ver a Reita allí. Sabía que su amigo estaba nadando en dinero y por lo tanto ese era su entorno, pero se había acostumbrado demasiado al chico que se sonrojaba todo el tiempo, que no paraba de hacer chistes ridículos y de sonreír. De aquel hombre que siempre vestía jeans y remeras de bandas que le gustaban. Verlo de traje, con el cabello hacia atrás y sin su estúpida pero adorada cinta en el rostro, le resultaba extraño.  
—Pero mirá nada más a quién tenemos acá. Si es mi querido Reichan— el rubio sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.  
—No sabía que te ibas a llevar tan bien con esta gente, te hubiera traído antes— el morocho sonrió ampliamente.  
—Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ya tengo tres potenciales clientes y puedo oler como su dinero me empieza a llamar— el rubio largó una carcajada —Menos mal que solo yo estoy en esta área, no quiero tener competencia entre tantos caprichosos— a eso el rubio mostró una expresión dudosa.  
—Seguís siendo el único por acá ¿no?— al ver la afirmación del morocho, frunció el cejo —¿Estás acá por un cliente?  
—Un hombre que quiere enamorar a su amigo. Su moral es inexistente pero ¿su estilo? Hermoso.  
—Cuando llegué, me dieron a tomar algo y sentí el gusto a tierra otra vez Kai— a esto el morocho se tensó por completo y no paraba de mirar a los ojos de su amigo —¿Puede ser que ese cliente tuyo me quiera a mí?  
Kai se puso rígido y trató de no incendiar nada. Sentía como la magia quería escapar de su cuerpo, porque nadie debía meterse con su amigo. Nadie debía acercarse a su Reichan para dañarlo ¿El señor Takanori? Quería dejarlo seco. No iba a preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea el dinero que el nombre de la familia de Reita le diera. Solamente los ceros era lo que le importaba al pequeño rubio.

—Suzuki, veo que conoció a Kai. Me está ayudando en un pequeño proyecto que tengo— al ver cómo el más bajo le tocaba el brazo a Reita, él no pudo evitar que su magia escapara. Un choque eléctrico le recorrió el cuerpo a Takanori y este se alejó con una expresión de miedo y dolor.

—Señor Takanori— el tono frío y los ojos completamente negros del brujo, helaron por completo al más chico —La razón por la que mis pociones no funcionan en “su amigo”, es porque Reita está bajo mi protección y yo le doy una poción inmune cuando lo necesita— la fiesta seguía a su alrededor y parecía que nadie les prestaba atención.  
—Yo… yo no sabía— el morocho se acercó hasta quedar a tan solo unos milímetros de Takanori.  
—Pero claro que no sabía. Reita es mío— el mencionado se enrojeció y abrió los labios con sorpresa —Considere nuestro contrato anulado señor Takanori. Y si vuelve a acercarse a Reita, créame que lo voy a destruir sin ningún remordimiento ¿está claro?— el más bajo asintió tembloroso —Reita ¿nos vamos?

Al ver los ojos negros de Kai, Reita asintió y lo siguió. Muy pocas veces había visto el verdadero color de esos ojos porque el control del morocho era impecable. Pero al ver los hombros tensos del otro, el rubio no dijo nada por un largo rato. Su corazón seguía un tanto acelerado por el tono posesivo que el brujo había tenido hacía unos minutos, y no sabía si darse esperanzas por esa escena o no. Al final, respiró profundo y se puso al mismo paso que el otro.  
—¿Vamos a bailar?— el morocho se detuvo con sorpresa. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser del color del chocolate y su expresión no mostró más que confusión —Ya hice la donación por la que vine y bueno… la noche es joven ¿no?— el rubio alzó los hombros y quedó esperando con el corazón en la boca. El morocho largó una carcajada, haciendo la mitad de su cuerpo hacia atrás.  
—Siempre me sacás una sonrisa Reichan— el rubio se rascó el cuello con un poco de vergüenza —¿Por qué no?

Con un simple chasquido de dedos, el atuendo de Reita cambió a una camiseta azul, con un jean ajustado y una cacheta que tenía varias cuerdas rojas en el frente. Su cabello dejó de estar peinado hacia atrás y terminó en unos picos bajos, mientras que en su rostro aparecía la cinta que siempre usaba sobre su nariz. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas al notar la mirada de apreciación del morocho sobre su persona. Al escuchar el “perfecto” que había largado el otro, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios. El morocho empezó a caminar de manera relajada y Reita no pudo evitarlo. Con rapidez, se puso al lado y lo tomó de la mano, sin dejar de mirar al frente y con el rostro ardiendo. Kai lo miró con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, notando la expresión de sorpresa en el rubio. Sonrió y apretó un poco más la mano en la suya. Sin más le empezó a contar a Reita el desastre que fue su tarde y las pociones que debía rehacer, todo por culpa de su celular que se había quedado sin batería y no habían sonado varias alarmas. La risa de Reita a su lado le trajo una calma que no había sentido en décadas.


End file.
